


An Attempt at an Apology

by Armoured_Swampert



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armoured_Swampert/pseuds/Armoured_Swampert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravage is cold, and Nautica tries her best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Attempt at an Apology

Ravage curled underneath Megatron’s recharge slab, growling softly into a wrist-mounted microphone.

          “The standard of living on board is good; every bot has ample space to himself. However, there is an atmosphere of laziness about the place. Security footage reveals that, pre-Megatron, only about thirty of the ship’s two hundred-strong crew worked on a regular basis, mainly in the command and science sectors. The new captain has instated a job scheme, assigning everyone a certain responsibility for the upkeep of the ship. On the whole reactions have been mixed. It’s clear these Autobots are used to idyllic days spent drinking and lazing about like organics after a long feed.” He stopped for a moment, hearing footsteps outside the door to the habsuite. When they ceased, he continued.

“My presence on the ship is known after the quantum event described in my previous transmission, and it is treated with expected disdain. Though I am under Megatron’s protection, my few ventures in public have been met with suspicion. I am not surprised. Megatron is constantly subject to suspicion and fear, and he _changed sides_. I am not sure how long until a mutiny-“

Ravage stopped, audials pricking at a series of gentle knocks on the hab suite’s door. He turned off the microphone and slunk out from the slab, missile pods tilting down to prevent scratches to his bodywork. His tail looped up like a little angry Driller to tap the door controls. It slid open to reveal Nautica. She looked nervous, holding onto her wrench tight behind her back. She attempted a smile.

“Hello, Ravage,” she began. “I was hoping I could-“

“The captain is on the bridge,” interrupted Ravage. “If you require something from him go there.” He reached up and pressed the door controls. Nautica yelped and stuck her arm in between the door and its frame, trying to pull it open. Ravage growled and pressed the button a few more times. The door and the Camien struggled against each other for a moment before Nautica managed to wedge her wrench into the small gap and press a button. Two pneumatic arms sprang out from either side, pushing the door firmly open. Ravage stared at it in shock before looking at her.

“Fine. You have five minutes.” Nautica straightened and reset her vocal processor.

“Erm. Ok. Right.” She took a deep vent. “Sorry, I’ve never had to apologise to a…”

“Cat?” said Ravage, voice dripping with venom.

“I was going to say Decepticon.” Nautica replied. “Ravage, I just wanted to say I’m sorry for treating you with such familiarity, back on the quantum LL.” Ravage watched her silently. Unsure whether to talk, she eventually continued.

“I’m known to be a bit… um, Nightbeat said ‘touchy-feely’. Sometimes I forget not everyone has the same attitude I have towards personal space, and sometimes causes problems.” Ravage’s hackles lowered slightly, but he stayed waary.

“Don’t pretend my body type didn’t come into play,” he replied. “I’m not some pet mechanicat or cougaraider. I’d expect you to know that. Most Autobots have made a small effort at least, even if it’s just to fear me as an operative instead of an attack animal.”

Nautica looked away. “I-I suppose. It’s just-“

“I know, I know,” Ravage snarled. “Caminus has a higher concentration of Cybertronian wildlife compared to my own world, and you’re used to things like me more as a pet than a person! That’s not an excuse!”

“It’s not an excuse!” Nautica exclaimed. “It’s an explanation!” Ravage actually took a step back at that, surprised at the volume the engineer could reach. “Ravage, I understand that you’re angry, but please let me attempt to apologise. You can’t change the world without trying to get along with those who’ve wronged you.”  Ravage regarded her for a moment.

“Do not moralise with me, Nautica,” he said in a low voice. “You cannot begin to imagine the life I’ve led or what I’ve experienced. However…” He turned around, looking back at her. “Your apology is accepted. Thank you for making a bit of an effort.” Nautica nodded.

“Thank you, Ravage. If you ever need reading material, please look for me. I’m sure I’ve got something interesting you can borrow.” She removed her wrench from the door, which slid shut.

Ravange slunk back under the slab and reactivated his microphone.

“Apologies, I was interrupted. I would like to make an addendum to my last report. I believe that some Autobots present on the ship are more sympathetic to our cause than others. I will attempt to drum up some support for our efforts. As usual, I wish the best of luck to the construction of the commune. Say hello to the Cassetticons for me. Decepticons forever, Ravage out.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading this far! I've had this idea for a while, and I hope you all like it!


End file.
